Drabble marathon 1
by brightmoor
Summary: A series of song-drabbles. Xal/Xig, implied Zemyx but I dare you to find it.


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Mercilessly stolen from Shadow of Darkness 22. Alright.

Pairing: 3/2 of course.

I still don't own KH. :3

* * *

**1. Caramelldansen – Caramell**

"Oh, dear God."

"What? It's fun, c'mon!"

Xaldin could not believe his eyes, nor his ears. Xigbar was dancing very strangely to some weird Swedish—Danish?—Swedish pop music.

It took all that he had not to laugh, and he wasn't even the type of person who laughed.

"Honestly, I step out for ten minutes and I come back to find you doing... whatever the hell it is you're doing."

"What? You know you want to try it. Come on, lighten up."

"Well... alright."

It was the most fun Xaldin had ever had in his life, but he'd never admit it for the sake of his dignity.

**2. Everyone's a Little Bit Racist – Avenue Q**

"Look, all I'm saying is, Xemnas and I have the same skin color. Do you think we could be related?"

"No. Never."

"Why the hell not? It's a possibility, you know," Xigbar said, stretching. Xaldin scoffed and took another drink of his tea.

"That's horribly racist. I'm surprised."

"How's it racist? I don't think it's racist. We're both, like, this weird tan color. Everyone else is as pale as a baby's ass. A white baby."

"Doesn't mean anything," Xaldin said. "You're just being weird. Besides, that's impossible, really. Do Nobodies even have a race?"

"Whatever. You're waxing philosophical."

"Maybe everyone's racist, deep down."

"I'm not. I just told you."

"Everyone's a little bit racist."

**3. We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands – The Academy Is...**

"Axel, what in the name Darkness have you done to this hallway?"

"I was...baking a cake...for Roxas' birthday?" Axel said, looking up at Xaldin with a deer-in-the-headlights look. "Please don't hurt me."

"Dude, you screwed up bigtime," Xigbar said. He did that one declining slide-whistle thing that people do when someone's screwed up bigtime.

"Look at this mess—you've completely decimated an entire floor of the Castle! Do you realize what you've done? Xigbar here will have to clean it all up."

"Yeah, I'll—what?!"

Xaldin walked away, innocently humming to himself.

**4. Special Ed – Stephen Lynch**

"Doesn't he ever... y'know... have a bright thought?"

"Demyx? No. Never." Xaldin sipped his tea. Black, of course. Sugar was for _babies._

"Not even once? I mean, ever since he's been hanging out with Zexion, he looks dumber than a rock. I think he's been hit over the head with that sitar of his too many times."

"I suppose it's an occupational hazard."

"Of what occupation?" Xigbar laughed. "Professional idiot?"

"I heard his mother dropped him on his head when he was a Somebody," snarked Xaldin.

**5. Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?– Fall Out Boy**

"So, come here often, gorgeous?"

"This is my room, you imbecile."

"Now, now. I'm _your_ imbecile, aren't I?" Xigbar smiled and flopped down on Xaldin's bed.

"Just what kind of man do you think I am, Xigbar?" Xaldin said.

"That depends," the Freeshooter countered softly. "What kind do I_ think_ you are, or what kind _are _you?"

**6. Molasses – The Hush Sound**

"You taste good," Xigbar whispered, breaking for air. "Tell me why you don't kiss me, Xaldin; this is amazing."

"Because you're too sweet."

"Sweet?" asked Xigbar quizzically, clinging to Xaldin. "You're always drinking tea, aren't you?"

"I drink it black. Bitter. And you don't taste bitter at all."

"How do I taste, then?"

"Molasses. Maybe I could learn to like it..." Xaldin said, leaning back into the kiss.

**7. I Will – The Beatles**

"Xaldin?"

"Go back to sleep, poppet. It's late."

"I _know_ what time it is, but I have a question."

"What?"

"Will we be like this forever?"

"Like what?"

"Together."

"We will, poppet. Now sleep."

**8. Unsaid – The Fray**

**(Xaldin)**

Why can't I tell him? What am I afraid of—embarrassing myself? That's ridiculous. I can't feel embarrassment, can't feel shame. I can't feel anything.

...Can I? If I can't feel anything, what's this? This feeling that makes my chest so warm inside...

"I think I love you, Xigbar."

For now, I think it will remain unsaid.

**9. Kryptonite – 3 Doors Down**

"Hey, you ever think about what would happen if we all went crazy?" Xigbar asked one day.

"How do you mean? How do you know we're not all mad now?" replied Xaldin, drinking tea as always.

"It was just a question. Jeez. But hey, would you even care if I just went insane one day?"

"What the hell kind of question is that, Xigbar? Of course I'd stay with you."

"That's not even what I asked."

"But it's the answer you wanted."

"You know me too well," replied Xigbar, smiling.

**10. Sanctuary – Utada Hikaru**

_**I kid you not. This actually came up as the last song. iTunes is becoming self-aware!**_

**(Xigbar)**

I love him.

There's no other name for it. I don't care what Xemnas and Saïx and Marluxia all say, because I love that person with all of my non-existent heart.

He makes me feel safe. Like I have a heart, maybe. He makes me feel like I belong somewhere. No other person, Nobody or not, has ever, _ever,_ made me feel like that.

And so... I love him. He is the place where I can be myself and not have to worry.

He's my sanctuary.


End file.
